


The Movie

by Sunset_Swerve_76



Series: JATP One-Shots [7]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, juke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Swerve_76/pseuds/Sunset_Swerve_76
Summary: Summary: Luke and Julie have a movie dateSetting: Julie's room 2020Warnings: NoneWords: 1041
Relationships: Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: JATP One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	The Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Luke and Julie have a movie date
> 
> Setting: Julie's room 2020
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Words: 1041

Ever since Julie and Luke got together they have set aside time once a week to watch a movie. This week Julie was able to convince Luke to watch a Netflix remake of a 2018 musical called The Prom. The two sat in Julie's bed with her laptop on Luke's lap and a bowl of popcorn on hers. Julie rested her head on Luke's chest and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

About 2 hours into the movie, after the song "Unruly Heart" had finished, Luke heard Julie sniffle. He quickly released his grip on his girlfriend and grabbed the laptop pausing the movie. Julie looked up at him confused.

"Why'd you stop the movie?" she asked him.

"I heard you crying and just wanted to make sure you were okay," Luke said cupping her cheeks and wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

Julie let out a laugh. "I'm fine Luke. This part of the movie always gets me. The way everyone talks about their experiences with their significant others and how happy they are. I guess it kinda reminded me of how I feel about you..." She trailed off at the end.

"Why thank you. I tend to have that effect on people" Luke responded flipping imaginary hair over his shoulder.

"Oh shut up Patterson!" Julie laughed and threw a handful of popcorn at him.

"Wrong choice Molina!" Luke retaliated by tickling his girlfriend until she squealed.

"P-please stop! N-no!" She stuttered out through a fit of giggles. Luke picked her up, standing up off the bed, and twirled her around in his arms. Julie continued to giggle as they spun in a circle. Suddenly getting very dizzy she laughed, "Ok, that's enough please put me down."

Luke gently lowered her to the ground his hands remaining on her waist. He moved his right hand up to cup her cheek. Julie wrapped her hands around Luke's neck pulling him closer into a kiss. After a few moments, they broke apart.

"Can we finish the movie now?" Julie asked.

"Sure," Luke laughed pulling Julie back towards the bed. He brushed the popcorn that Julie had thrown at him off the mattress and into the trash can next to her bed before jumping onto the bed and pulling Julie down with him. The snuggled close again and Luke placed a kiss on the top of Julie's head. They finished the movie and Julie was crying once more.

"I'm sorry. This movie just makes me really emotional," she laughed wiping her eyes.

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize for anything," Luke said. He suddenly got an idea. Quickly grabbing the laptop he opened Spotify and pressed play on the song "Dance With You" before standing up and extending a hand to Julie.

I don't want to start a riot  
I don't want to blaze a trail  
I don't want to be a symbol

I don't want to be a scapegoat  
For people to oppose  
What I want is simple  
As far as wanting goes

Luke wrapped his arms around Julie's waist pulling her close. They swayed back and forth as Luke hummed along to the song.

I just wanna dance with you  
Let the whole world melt away  
And dance with you  
Who cares what other people say?  
And when we're through  
No one can convince us we were wrong  
All it takes is you and me  
And a song

Luke let go of Julie and picked her up spinning her around in a circle once more before setting her down and pulling her back into his embrace.

I don't need a big production  
Streamers hanging in the air  
I don't need to spend the night  
With confetti in my hair  
I don't need a room of people  
That I don't really know

Julie sang along to the song as she danced around her room with her boyfriend.

I just want to hold you

And never let you go!

I just wanna dance with you  
Let the whole world melt away  
And dance with you  
Who cares what other people say?  
And when we're through

The pair let the music control their bodies as they danced with each other.

No one can convince us we were wrong

All it takes is you and me  
And a song

Two people swaying slowly  
Nothing more and nothing less  
Why anybody fears that  
Is anybody's guess

I just wanna dance with you  
Let the whole world melt away  
And dance with you  
Who cares what other people say?  
And when we're through  
No one can convince us we were wrong  
All it takes is you and me  
And a song

The song came to an end and Luke pulled Julie up from the dip he dropped her into on the final note. He placed another gentle kiss on her lips and Julie returned it.

"Thank you," Julie said as she pulled away.

"Why are you thanking me?" Luke looked down at his girlfriend.

"Just becuase," Julie shrugged.

Luke laughed. "You're so cute. I love you." Luke's eyes widened after he realized what he said. Neither one had said those three words before. Julie looked up at him. "I-I'm so sorry it just came out. You don't..." Luke stuttered out.

Julie interrupted him by placing her hands on his cheeks. "Hey, I love you too."

Luke picked the girl up bringing her face to meet his in a passionate kiss. He set her down looking deeply into her eyes. Julie let out a small yawn before looking at the clock.

"It's getting late. We should probably get to bed," Julie stated.

Luke cleared the bed of the laptop and popcorn bowl before laying down and pulling Julie closer to him. She yawned again and snuggled close to his side.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he responded placing one last kiss on her temple as she drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little fluff scene between Luke and Julie! I had a lot of fun writing it! If you haven't watched The Prom on Netflix you should.
> 
> Tomorrow I will be posting another fluffy one-shot, this time between Reggie and Claudia, called The Chemistry so keep an eye out! In the meantime please vote and comment it really means a lot.
> 
> We hit 500 reads! This is insane! I cannot thank you guys enough!
> 
> Requests are open and welcome just leave a comment on the first chapter of this book or private message me!
> 
> Until Tomorrow Fantoms!


End file.
